1 FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an incinerating-fusing system for city refuse disposal, and more particularly to a system of the above type used including an incinerating furnace for incinerating city refuse and a fusing furnace for fusing ash from the incinerating furnace at a high-temperature hearth formed of carbon type combustible material.
2 DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
According to a conventional system for incinerating city refuse, an incinerating furnace and a fusing furnace are separately provided. The system further includes a separator for separating such incombatible materials or objects as electric appliances and kitchen utensil from wet ash from an ash extruder attached to the incinerating furnace and a dryer for drying the wet ash from the separator. The dried ash from this drier is charged into the fusing furnace.
The fusing hearth is constructed as a vertical type hearth having a considerable height so as to after-burn unburned gas generated inside this fusing furnace.
Further, dust collected by a dust collector, especially EP (electrostatically precipitated) dust collected by an electrostatic precipitator disposed in an exhaust gas passage extending from the incinerating furnace is disposed through e.g. concrete caking treatment, separately from the ash.
As described above, the conventional system requires many components such as the large ash extruder, the separator, the drier and so on. Further, the fusing furnace tends to be physically large. As a result, the entire system is very costly in both installation and running/maintenance costs. Moreover, the disposal of the dust such as the EP dust is very costly as well.
Taking the above-described state of the art into consideration, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a system of the above-described type with improvement. The improvement afforded by the invention achieves economy of the system size by eliminating the ash extruder, the separator and the drier and also economy of the system installation, running and maintenance costs. The improvement also enables an efficient and inexpensive integral disposal of generated dust together with ash.